Happier Times
by 13HoursInWonderland
Summary: Female protagonist. Perhaps one day, in happier times, you and I will meet again. Until that day I remain your. Alyn Shir
1. Chapter 1

Agarth had once told Kilin that she should make her occupation in stealth and leave sagecrafting as a hobby. True, she was talented in both. Yet the man claimed to have seen enough battles along side her to know where her opportunities, and he supposed her heart as well, belonged. It was in moments like her present one when Kilin realized the older fateweaver wasn't wrong; with what few midnight patrons about upper Rathir unaware she was making the Lunar Garden's not yet completely abandoned for the evening.

Although the woman had no particular reasoning or intention to go unnoticed that evening she found herself drifting into the shadows or blending into landscaped fauna whenever a soul passed by. Maybe it was her subconscious telling her to avoid men making their way home after a night of drinking, minds made awkward or perverted from liquor. Or possibly, it was a lacking desire to ruin a couple's romance as a handful glided by giddily hand in hand.

What ever the reason Kilin shrugged away pondering as she stepped back into moonlight after a tiny batch of laughing, gossiping ladies wondered out of sight. She didn't have the brain power for much contemplation. The night's sky, rarely clear enough to see both waning moon and few constellations she knew by name, cloudlessly enchanted her. Although autumn wasn't quit upon the Faelands sensation stirring within Kilin was like the magic calm fall nights impressed upon those patient enough to walk under bright stars and falling leaves.

Returning to the spot she had held for the last hour, with the exception of hiding from rare passer-bys, Kilin slacked against wall overlooking cost. Distant lights on opposite shore, coming from Mel Senshire, like flickering candles lit upon an alter. A small grin broke the woman's charmed expression. A tangible thought surfacing for what felt like the fist time that evening; rising above her sense of tranquility.

Exiting peace was almost an amusing contemplation when compared to chaos that had weaved about the world not so long ago. Two years ago, to the day actually, it had been widely believed the kingdoms of Amalur would eventually fall to Tuathan armies and their god. Most fatweaver's having predicted it was only a matter of time and resilience.

Yet here Kilin stood. Atop a city that surely would have been burn to a crater of ashes upon Gadflow's victory, the crystal war over, and it's remaining scars at the very least being tended to if not healing.

Reality of a pleasant ending that was never fated to happen, much like her own existence, almost sprang a laugh from Kilin. Still, as if she were afraid a chuckle would shatter current serenity, the woman only allowed herself a small sound from the deeps of her throat. Noise coming out more like a huff or a sigh then anything else.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so content. It's nearly a frightening sight."

Instinct was quicker then Kilin's mind, her finger's moving for daggers resting upon her hips at voice that told her she wasn't alone. Before her advance progressed very far however, the woman found herself faltering into a simple spin; recognition blanking out impulses.

Priorities moving from attack to track she pinpointed source of hue easily, to a familiar figure poised against a nearby pillar. The body Kilin's eyes met with very feminine, with dusky skin, pale eyes and clothing, or lack there of, only the most shaped and confident of woman could pull off. The lady's unforgettable features marking her as both a woman that had essentially vanished, like a shadow, after the crystal war's conclusion and as the person that had been equally tormenting and delighting Kilin senses since long before her disappearance.

"Hello fateless one."

So baffled, confused, mystified and simply empty was Kilin's brain that her tongue could only manage to form the name of woman opposite her in response.

"Alyn."


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment Kilin couldn't breath let alone think. Despite content of a two year old letter left and signed by Alyn, she had never actually imagined meeting woman again. Though the letter suggest "Perhaps, one day, in happier times you and I will meet again" the fateless woman wasn't naïve enough to believe such a day would ever come. Even admits her current sense of calm and peace, no doubt tomorrow would bring about another battle to fight or challenge to be answered. Tomorrows always did.

"What are you doing here?"

Alyn's solid expression neither fell nor rose in response to question that rung more like an interrogation. Her posed shape offering Kilin no hint, as it always hadn't, to woman's mind. Her mouth also divulging nothing when it spoke.

"I would hope you can figure that out on your own."

"I haven't told anyone if that's what you mean." Even though Kilin perceived she'd already be dead if her promise to keep Tirnotch a secret was doubted, grasping at obvious potentials was all she could fathom replying with. Her weaving mind having difficulty thinning out what threads she could identify with figure opposite her. Though the fateless woman yearned to know Alyn as much as she knew the art of stealth, reality was exactly the opposite.

"No. You haven't."

"Then, do you require something of me? Or something of my existence outside fate's weave?"

The fallowing reaction so slight Kilin nearly didn't notice smear of antagonism her questions created. Alyn's neutral look thinning only a fraction. Her irises minimizing and lips slanting.

"Perhaps you didn't read my letter. Or maybe you didn't receive it at all."

Despite ice accompanying Alyn's sentences optimism warmed Kilin's chest like an electric shock. Could dusky woman was referring to her letter and, perhaps, "happier time?" Still, as Kilin tried not to eye her company with hope, that could turn out to be false, she edged forward. On some mental level seriously expecting Alyn to either strike or flee like a startled animal.

When she didn't so much as flinch Kilin proceeded to descend short steps elevating platform overlooking coast. Nerves whirling as if she where loosing them to sea breeze behind her.

"Are you implying something?"

For a moment it looked as if Alyn were about to roll her eyes at inquiry. However, as a second passed her feature remained as still and stoic as Kilin always knew them to be. The other woman's tone smooth when she replied, in spite of her frown sloping a fraction. "Ever sense your resurrection you've been too full of questions. Try stating what is actually on your mind instead of first attempting to confirm suspicions."

Unsettled nerves getting the better of her, Kilin acted on suggestion too quickly for her liking. Her skin tingling and hands shaking as she spoke before calculating her thoughts. "You're here- to see me. Not because you need something or have a duty to address. You simply want to see me."

Silence tormented seconds behind Kilin's words. It audibleness burning the fateless woman's senses, much like every blow Tuatha had scared into her two years ago still sometimes seared. Coupled with anticipation tightening muscles, a haft muffled thought flashed in Kilin's mind. 'that war was nothing compared to this anxiety.'

When movement finally broke drawn out, agitated minuets it was swift and so surreal Kilin wasn't sure whom instigated action. Comprehension of initiator soon failed to matter, however, when compared with rush of bodies and what fracturing tension had spurred one, or both of them, into.

Strain seemed to have been forgotten as fingers tangling in hair. Wary looks relaxed as bodies slid together. And expectations shattered as mouths collided.

Like being called to from under water the fatless one distantly realized significance of what was happening. Yet a haze was over powering common thought. Limps seemingly acting of their own accorded as they groped at curves and skin. Thinking, it appeared, would have to wait until she had regained bodily control.

All to soon Kilin did feel her brain coming back were it belonged. Emptiness abruptly replacing lips and form fitting against hers. The fateless woman's eyelids, that had laxed while in the heat of exchanged touches, refocused while she tried to remember how to breath.

"Did you enjoy that?" A surprisingly strong hue helped to collect some of Kilin's fragmented senses; allowing the woman to notice Alyn looked as flushed as she felt. Her normally tintless skin reddening. Chest heaving to support heavy breaths. Elaborately braided hair fraying from a usually tight hold.

All the fateless one could manage was a slight nod of her head as she admired lady held against her, still partially lost to haze in her mind. Somewhere Kilin knew she should back away. That being this close to Alyn could result in a severed limb, if not worse. She had once threatened to remove the fateless woman's eyes for being too forward after all. Yet Kilin just continued to gawk at situation like a fish alarmed to be out of water; rational apparently still having difficulty finding it's way home.

"Good." Alyn didn't give much pause before lips found lips a second time. This round leaving no doubt as to who initiated contact. Somewhat reassured that she wasn't about to be maimed Kilin abandoned restraints. If the boldness of her company's kisses meant anything, she felt as eager about this as her.

As teeth and tongues worked into matching of lips the fateless one haft heartedly made out her head mutely wondering. When had the pair started moving amongst caresses; from garden paths to city streets? Why had they collided against a building she blurrily recognized as her Rathir home? How had that house's doors been unlocked, thrown open to admit couple, then bolted closed once both where inside?

Eventually puzzle beginning in lunar garden's and ending in her house would tickle Kilin's curiosity. Right now though, all her mental and physical power belonged with fact that pair were already hastily stumbling up a near by stairway. Several articles of leather and cloth garments trailing behind them as they ascended step; gravitating toward location of Kilin's bed chamber.

A sudden vivid image of Alyn in her bed caught the fateless woman's heart and veins ablaze. Vision stirring a desperate, hungry noise from her throat. A following pucker of lips and grinding of torsos shattered patience and restraint however, and the fateless woman couldn't endure any farther then the second floor landing.

In a second Kilin was between her partner's thighs. Both nearly nude by this point she breather a single word of thanks for that as she began to fondle, lick, nip, and probe. The fatless woman soon found she had to mold a hand against Alyn's hips in an attempt to steady tremors and thrust. A second moving to cup between her own legs when encouragements and pleased groans coming from woman above made arousal to painful to ignore. First to constrict and release was the recipient. Her tormenter coming a few minuets later when squirms and whimpers of Alyn's after glow proved to be a slow, but seductive lure.

Afterward, momentarily resting her head against a still somewhat shaky leg, Kilin paused for energy's sake. She's only dare herself to look up into the face of her lover once lungs had steadied and pulse slowed.

If that's what they could really be called. For all the fateless woman knew what had presently transpired was only a twisted sort of fling and she would be back to dreaming about Alyn instead of having her by morning. Before a groan could respond to pessimistic reasoning trying to return and make sense of a fantasy made real Kilin was thrust up and against a wall. Action rough enough it nearly fooled the woman into believing she were being attacked

"We're far from done yet." With a purr even huskier then her normally seductive voice Alyn almost beating back Kilin's doubts. Skilled hands currently grasping at just the right nerves that made the woman hiss her approval.

"I- I always though you'd rather skin me over consent to doing these sort of things together. With anyone." Even with a hint of amusement in her breath Kilin couldn't understand why she just let this majestic night play out? Dealing with reality, be it happy or tragic, could be put off until the sun rose.

Because, a mental answer managed to be heard over blissful pants and sighs, Kilin was not willing to let Alyn slip completely back into the shadows. She wanted, needed, more then one dreamy night with this woman.

"You don't want to any more?"

"No- I mean- I do want to. You just- rejected this. Outside Gadflow's throne room. Before Tirnoch. When I suggested you liked me."

"The world was about to end. We had no time." Alyn softly laughed. Her sturdy fingers enticing a moan from Kilin as they ventured south and dipped. "If you had read my letter-"

"I did-" A gasp, caused by Alyn's fingers finding a sensitive nub, cut the fateless woman's sentence in two. "-read your letter."

"Then you can't read between the lines. Let me spell it out for you." Drawing close so her voice tickled Kilin's ears the woman hummed a confirmation that this night would not be the only night. One that Kilin had had for two years. She simply been too dense to notice. "Perhaps one day, in happier times, you and I will meet again. Until that day _I'm yours_. Alyn Shir."

~Fin

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update this! Really really sorry! It's just A. I was having alot of difficulty figuring out how to get this chapter started and B. Borderlands 2 is distracting! Anyways, hope people enjoy! Thankies for reading and please review!


End file.
